Kenji's Battle
by NeoStylez
Summary: This is a short story that has little to do with the characters of Inuyasha, it was based off a RPG i used to do with a close friend that is now over.


On a dark and stormy night Kenji, a lone warrior of the Catian race dashed thru the forest. The lightning flashed and the thunder roared, but all he could hear was the sound of his own mind. His arms were cut and bruised, his stomach slashed from the battle before. "What happened, why did this happen why would she do this to me?" the questions raced thru his head. His wounds finally caught up with him, as his steps slowed and wavered. "Someone… help..." he said in a weak voice. His body met the soft wet ground with a thud, thru his dulled eyesight he saw a figure just before he passed out.

As he slept the story of the battle ran thru his head. A sword rushed thru the air, "wait Tammy" yelled Kenji as the sword slashed into his stomach ripping thru his shirt and stomach. He clutched his stomach "…Tam...Tammy… why" he said, "silence!" she screamed as she hit him across the head with the handle of her sword. Kenji just fell to the ground, unable to harm the one he loved, the one who held within her his children… their children. Slowly Kenji tried to stand, "on your knee's you piece of dirt" were the words from Tammy's mouth as she slashed his arm. Bleeding badly and on the verge of passing out Kenji fell once more to the ground. "Tammy… I... I love you" Kenji said looking up into the once blue eyes of his lover that now glowed red. "Ahhhhh" she screamed, clutching her head. Kenji looked to her and for a brief moment he heard her voice, the voice he knew as the real Tammy. "Kenji.. Run, I can't hold on much longer." Not needing any other hint's Kenji took off in a dash, the blood running down his arms he was using all his strength to keep awake.

All of a sudden he awoke from the dream, "TAMMY!" he screamed as he jumped up. Looking around he did not see the forest he did not see the rain, he was inside some sort of cabin. Looking to his arms and stomach, he saw they were cleaned and bandaged. A figure rushed into the room. "Please lay still" the figure said in a soft gentle voice. "Who... Who are you?" asked Kenji, "I am not your enemy I wish to be your friend, and you were badly hurt when I found you lying in the forest." Said the gentle voice of the stranger, "did you see another?" he said as he tried to sit up again. But the stranger slowly eased him back down "please try to lie still you are still hurt, there was no other I found only you" said the stranger. "But... but. Tammy" he whispered her name, not that he was ashamed but he was confused.

"Who is this Tammy?" the stranger asked. "She... she is my mate, she attacked me." Said Kenji trying to holding back his emotions. "Oh my, why did she attack you" asked the stranger. "I don't know why" replied Kenji. "But why did you not fight back, defend yourself..." asked the stranger. "Because... She holds within her 4 children. My children... our children..." he said his eyes showing great remorse. "There there" coaxed the stranger. "But... who are you please show your self" said Kenji "that will be reviled in due time Kenji" said the stranger. "H... how did you know my name?" said Kenji. "I know more then you think" said the stranger as they walked away. "Wait!" Kenji shouted as he grabbed the stranger's arm. "Tell me who you are" he yelled "ok you don't need to should Kenji" the stranger said as they pulled there arm away from Kenji's grip. Slowly the stranger took off the hood, what Kenji saw made him gasp. "Al...Ale!" Kenji said surprised at the sight of the catgurl. "Yes Kenji it is me" Ale spoke, "what are you doing out hear?" implied Kenji. "Well you see Tammy got to me first" she said brushing away her hair from her neck, reveling a long gash that had been cleaned and partially healed. "But you're her sister why would she do that to you?" said Kenji. "You're her mate why would she do this to you?" said Ale concerned. "If I knew I would tell you, because I wish I knew" Ale said as she sighed. "Where is Inuyasha?" asked Kenji, Ale stopped and looked at Kenji. As if she could not hold her balance she dropped to her knees, as she hit the floor she broke out into tear's sobbing. "He... he... he's dead!"

That's when everything hit him, someone had died. Kenji froze to that spot, the feelings that rushed thru his body were ones he could not control. "Inuyasha... But, how could it happen. He was strong, stronger then Tammy" choked Kenji. "In..In..Inuyasha would n.never hurt Tammy" said Ale choked up in tear's. Kenji carefully slid from the bed, slowly edging Ale into his arms. "Oh Kenji why?" screamed Ale as she hugged him tightly, burying her face into his chest the hot tears still running down her face. Kenji could not do anything but hold her, his own tears starting to fall from his eyes. Blinking quickly "we must. Stay strong Ale," said Kenji holding back more tears. Ale lifted her head, slowly pulling her face from his chest her face wet and red from crying "you, your right Kenji, we need to be strong. Inuyasha would have wanted it that way." She said trying greatly to keep from crying, though it seemed obvious she was battling strong emotions. "Ale, we must stop Tammy" Kenji's face whitened slightly "any way necessary" Kenji said as he stood up from the ground. Ale spoke softly" but Kenji, she's your mate, she's carrying your.." Kenji cut her off.. "Yes my children, I know very well that fact." Kenji turned away form ale, "she's killing people, we must stop her" Kenji turned back to face Ale his face showing how he felt.

Some ware else in the forest Tammy sat her sword in her hand, she gently licked the blood off her fur but something seemed to be bothering her. "why did I let that one go, why did I let him run." She said confused. She stood up, but suddenly fell to her knee's and her paws griped the sides of her head "ahhhh" she screamed as light flashed before her eyes, images, memories. "WHATS GOING ON!" she screamed again letting out a catlike growl. The light slowly faded from her eyes as she lost consciousness. she woke about a hour later Tammy opened her eyes seeing her sword laying on the ground beside her, "what was that, those were not my memories.. but.. but I was in them, that man the one in the forest. Why was he there, why was he in my mind." Still talking to her self she stood and picked her sword back up. "He is doing this to me, I must stop him." She quickly sheathed her sword and ran into the forest, jumping up she easily reached the branches and swiftly jumped from tree to tree. "I will find him, I will finish what I started." Tammy said with a sly growl as she continued swiftly through the trees.

"Kenji you cant," Ale grabbed Kenji's arm. "You cant hurt her I know you cant, your going to get yourself killed" ale said as the tears came down her face again. "Ale Tammy is inside that body, something is controlling her I don't know what it is but I am going to find out" Kenji said worry on his face. "I don't think she could kill me either, just like I could not kill her" Kenji said turning to walk out the door. Kenji paused at the door and turned around, "Ale stay strong, I know you can get through this. I promise you I will find a way to bring Inuyasha back." He then left and closed the door, he could hear Ale crying as he walked into the forest. Little did he know that Tammy was looking for him as well.

"I will find him, I will kill him just like I did that stupid demon Inuyasha. He did not even put up a fight or draw his sword. All he tried to do was protect that girl, the blow that killed him was meant for her. He jumped in front of her and took the sword right through his demon heart…. Pathedic" Tammy laughed as she jumped thru the tree's, keeping a sharp eye out for Kenji. "why is she like this what is wrong with her I don't know why she is doing this" Kenji thought to himself. He kept one hand on his sword, but he did not intend to use it. Suddenly he heard a noise, looking up he saw Tammy fall through the tree's.

"DIE!" Tammy screamed suddenly, her feet hitting against his chest. As he started to fall back against the ground Kenji quickly brought his hands up to his chest and the world around him started to glow, the hair on his head stood up and started to blow in a methodical breeze. He then transported himself behind Tammy, wrapping his arms around her and holding her so she could not move.. "LET ME GO YOU STUPID DEMON" Tammy screamed as she wrapped a leg around his and tripped him to the ground, knocking the air out of him. "your not yourself Tammy, something's controlling you." Kenji said trying desperately to keep his grip on her. "Let me go let me go let me go!" Tammy screamed over and over again, she then sank her teeth into his forearm biting as hard as she could. "Ahhh…" yelled Kenji losing his grip on her small body. Tammy quickly jumped free and stepped back a few paces, drawing her sword she stood and faced Kenji. "It ends here and now you pathetic demon, I don't know what your talking about when you say something's wrong with me, I am perfectly normal. NOW DRAW YOUR SWORD!" she yelled taking a fighting stance. "Never! I will not harm you," Kenji said taking his hand away from his sword. "I will not fight you!"

"You stupid demon, if you wont fight me then I will just kill you" Tammy started to run towards Kenji her sword held high, she crouched down and jumped up with tremendous speed, you could hardly see her movements. She quickly slashed her sword down. Once again Kenji quickly avoided her attack. Her movements became quicker and quicker, he was having trouble avoiding her attacks. "Please stop this Tammy, Please… there something wrong with you I want to help you. I don't want you to hurt yourself.. What about our children.. The ones growing inside of you." Kenji said as he jumped away and sat in one of the tree's. "NOOO you lie!" Tammy screamed as she jumped to the tree Kenji was sitting on and swung her sword powerfully, cleanly cuting the tree in half. the tree fell down on Kenji trapping one of his arms "ahh.. " said Kenji as he tried to escape from beneath the tree. Tammy gently jumped down to the base of the tree "so this is where it ends?" Tammy said as she walked slowly towards Kenji. "No! Tammy, don't do it… you love me I know you do, look deep into your heart." Kenji yelled as kept trying to free himself. "I said you would die, and now you will. I don't love you, how could I love a stupid demon a pitiful excuse for an entity. Tammy slowly raised her sword up abover her head ready to strike Kenji, "Now you die!" Tammy screamed

all Kenji could see was the sword, flying through the air aimed above his heart. He felt the sword hit his body but it did not pierce, Tammy held the sword resting on his chest, she seemed to be in a daze her eyes wide. Suddenly she fell, dropping the sword to the side. She fell against Kenji, blood slowly pooling on her back. "TAMMY!" Kenji screamed wrapping his arms around her, trying to stop the bleeding. He looked up and there stood ale holding Inuyasha's sword in her hands. The blood slowly was dripping down the sword and onto her hands. Ale dropped to her knees and started to cry. "she…. She was… she was going to kill you…. I COULD NOT LOSE YOU KENJI." Ale cried out and dropped Inuyasha's sword and curled up and cried. Kenji felt movement he lifted Tammy's head "Kenji… where…where am I, I feel al wet.. why is my back wet Kenji" Tammy said, her voice growing weaker. "Tammy, oh Tammy" Kenji rubbed his face against her, "we got to get you help." Kenji said as he used all his strength to push the tree off his body. Kenji's arm was bleeding just as badly as her back, he still lifted her into his arms and started walking. "Kenji, why is it getting dark out, why are we outside." Tammy said, as she grew heavier in Kenji's arms. "No! I wont lose YOU!" Kenji screamed and he phased him and Tammy to the home of Tammy's mother "Help…. Her…." Kenji said as he placed Tammy on table before passing out, his blood pooling around his body. The room started to spin and Kenji slowly drifted off into unconsciousness, his body racked from the loss of blood and energy by phasing Tammy and himself to the house.

Kenji slowly awoke, he looked around but he could not see anything. The room around him was dark. "where where am I?" kenji asked calling out to anyone that might be neer the room. The light sudenly flashed on, kenji shut his eyes for the sudden brightness stung a bit. Slwoly oppening his eyes he looked to the person who turned on the lights. Tammy stood there, standing in a old pair of trackpants, a bandage covered her from her stomach to her sholders. Kenji not knowing what to expect moved back against the headboard of the bed away from her. Ttt. Tammy?" kenji asked slowly. "kenji, its me, inuyasha's sword killed the evil inside of me." Tammy still stayed on the other side of the room, the pain she felt inside, for she knew what she had done. She experenced everything, everything her body had done. "Kenji, what have I done, what made me commit the acts that I did. Why kenji why could I not control myself" tammys legs sudenly felt weak and she droped to the ground, tears slowly fell from her eyes. Kenji slid off the bed and walked over to her and sat down beside her. "tammy.. its ok" kenji said putting his hand on her sholder. "how can you even look at me, touch me knowing what I have done" tammy moved away from kenji's hand "because I love you tammy, I have before I have then and I will forever.i never gave up on you tammy, I always knew that you were there." Kenji pulled her sholder around so she was facing his face and held her chin up so she was looking into his eyes. "you hear me, I love you tammy." Tammy fell against him her arms reaching around his as she clung to him, she sat up and moved into his lap and rested her head against his sholder. "i.. I feel so bad.. kenji, I killed inuyasha. I killed him in cold blood with my own claws." Tammy started to cry again, digging her face into his shirt. "we will find away to bring him back, I swear I will bring him back even if it's the last thing I ever do." Kenji said putting his arms around tammy and cradling her against his chest. But tammy did not respond, she had fallen asleep. Her mother did not even know she had left her room. She needed to be with him, she needed to be in his arms. Most of all she needed his forgiveness. But deep down in her heart she always knew he loved her, she just needed to have him hold her. There is no end to this story, for there lives will be filled with many more storys.


End file.
